1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld mobile devices. In particular, the present invention relates to playing video on a handheld mobile device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video advertising is an important vehicle for promoting a product or a service on television, on-line devices or mobile devices. It is anticipated that video advertising will be equally important in the coming Internet-enabled television applications. However, current hand-held media devices (e.g., iPad, iPhone, Android devices) implement the HTML5 specification in so many different ways as to make it difficult for video advertising providers to provide a standard method for delivering video advertising. Specifically, because most hand-held media devices play video only in native mode, playing a video embedded in a web page is accomplished only by suspending the browser application and transferring control to a native media player. The file formats expected by the native media players vary among the handheld media devices. Therefore, it is difficult for a website owner to embed on a webpage a video clip that can be played by a large number of hand-held media devices. Further, the user is required to activate a link to start the native media player. Thus, support for video advertising in current handheld media devices is unsatisfactory.